I Was Once Like You Are Now
by Elevephant
Summary: "8:30am on a Sunday morning and Sam finds himself in the park. With a grin on his face he's watching Noah and Boo sprinting from one end to the other, probably deciding who runs the fastest." [Future-Fic] [One-Shot]


**Alright, so I had this idea in my head. Sam. Children. Being the best father in the world. You know how it goes. ****And since I've read one too many fics about the beautiful Swarek family, I was unable to create another family than the ones that ****RADLEYBOO****&amp; ****OVERTHEBREAKERS ****created [LJ]. All credits to them for making these kids real inside my head. I'll never be able to write it as good as they do, but I hope I did #SFT justice by writing this.**

**Title based on Cat Stevens', Father &amp; Son. **

* * *

8:30am on a Sunday morning and Sam finds himself in the park. With a grin on his face he's watching Noah and Boo sprinting from one end to the other, probably deciding who runs the fastest.

His 5-year-old is not a fast runner yet – Andy keeps telling him he got that from Sam – but Boo seems to be happy to just run next to the little boy. The smiles on both their faces (yes, even the labradoodle's) are priceless. Noah definitely got his dimples from his father.

Sam might or might not have taught him how to use them on his mother and sister to. Yesterday for example when Andy was upset because he had painted the walls with his crayons. There were coloured lines everywhere, up to Noah's reach. He tried to deny it but the blue and green stripes on his face and hands gave him away.

The "You know that mommy and daddy are cops right?" from his sister arrived a bit too late, but when he smiled and pointed out with hopefull eyes that he had drawn Sam, Andy and him, Bella and Boo, Andy just shook her head and kissed her son's nose.

Every now and then Sam takes Noah out to have a 'Men's Day', and the kid loves these days. He adores his sister, but hates playing with dolls and make-up and having to run around with painted nails.

(Bella even got to paint Sam's toenails once – bright purple with pink – after he made her swear on her breath to never tell Andy. Which of course she found out the same evening. And told Oliver the next day.)

\- But. Sam and Noah have done quit some _manly_ stuff together. They even went fishing a couple of weeks back. Sam had learned to love the country side and found that fishing gave him also some peaceful time alone.

With a bright orange life jacket and Boo by his side, Noah was also able to catch his first fish. He almost got pulled in the water, but with a little help from Sam they managed to get it on shore.

Fortunately two guys just walked past and they took a picture of them; Both smiling big and having the proudest look on their faces. -

After a game of hide and seek (where Sam found Noah in the sandbox and Boo with him, buried underneath the sand by the little guy) and playing fetch with a stick they found in the woods - Noah and Boo both fighting for it -, they were exhausted and went to Choco Loco to drink some hot chocolate.

Andy once told Noah that a hot-chocolate-mustache makes him look like a real big boy, so he wants to get one every time he has a 'Men's Day' with his dad.

When they finished their 'Who-can-slurp-the-loudest' contest, Noah suddenly goes quiet and looks at his father. With a shy look he asks: "Daddy, what does a boyfriend do?" Sam chokes on his drink and looks at his son, staring at him from across the table. At first he thinks maybe Andy set Noah up.

(She does that sometimes, whispering questions in their kids ears that she knows he probably doesn't know how to answer.

She told Noah once to ask Sam where babies come from – since she's now carrying twins – and Sam almost broke his neck by explaining that: _"When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, and eh.., and they want to have children, they kiss and send a signal to a planet that's called eh.. eh.. 'Babylandia'. _

_The planet is filled with babies. Off all kinds."_ Sam's on a roll then, getting more enthusiastic with every word that leaves his mouth._"They enter a space lodge and board these big shiny rocket ships and fly through space - high in the sky - and penetrate the atmosphere. _

_And then they're released, all over the place. Asia, Africa, America, everywhere. And after an amazing nine month journey, they find their mommy's and daddy's. And that Noah, is where babies come from."_

Both Andy and Noah were looking at him with wide open mouths and big eyes - and Sam felt pretty darn awesome.)

However, looking at Noah's face, and Andy's absence, he figures his son is really curious about the answer. "Why you wanna know that, buddy?" He responds.

Sam still thinks the kid is a little too young to start with those type of things but he knows Noah has enough charm to have all the ladies curled around his little finger.

Both him and Andy talk about it all the time how their son is the most awesome boy. In the whole universe. Ever. Even his kindergarten teacher has a little crush on him, with his big smile and sparkling eyes.

Noah looks back then, with the hot chocolate not only being a mustache, but apparently some facial hair too, and tells Sam that Julie asked at the schoolyard the other day if he would be her boyfriend. "I already said Yes." He adds. "But then she ran away."

Sam smiles and looks at his little Casanova. "Do I have to kiss her now like you and mommy do?" Noah asks, with a frightened look on his face. Sam can't help but laugh out loud then. "No buddy, you don't have to kiss her. Do you like her?"

After a few minutes of thinking and with a pensive look on his face Noah grins, dimples popping out, and nods his head. "She really likes playing tag with me! And she has a hamster!"

* * *

At night, when both kids are kissed, hugged, and been read to, Sam finds Andy in their bathroom, brushing her teeth. With his hands splaying across her ever expanding belly he kisses her neck and rests his head on her shoulder. He loves her more every day. Didn't think it would be possible.

"Noah has a girlfriend." He's never seen Andy whip her head around as fast as she did then, just turns his head in times to avoid a black eye.

"WHAT?! What do you mean girlfriend? Who?" He kisses her again, on the lips this time. "Julie, from his school. They like to play tag together. And she has a hamster."

Andy looks confused then. "Julie.. Julie Taylor, 7-year-old Julie Taylor?" Sam's eyebrows shoot up and Andy guesses Noah must have let that part out.

He grins at her. "Well, our boy's a charmer, I mean, since you're always saying how much he looks like me." He gets an elbow in his ribs and a pretended offending look from Andy, trying to hold back her smile. "You know, some people like it when their better half is older. Apparently age difference is a real turn-on." Sam continues.

"Ugh, whatever, you're lucky I agreed to marry you or else.." He interrupts her then, kissing her once again, this time on her beautiful lips. "Yeah." He breathes. "I definitely am." "Wouldn't have had it any other way." He ends with a whisper, while his tongue grazes her ear shell and his kisses move down her neck.


End file.
